


Fallacious (sasuke x reader)

by sweetesttreat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetesttreat/pseuds/sweetesttreat
Summary: Your relationship with Sasuke has always felt perfect to you, it’s not until you pick up on his new habits that you realize you couldn’t be any further from the truth.Tumblr - @ sasukes-sweetesttreat
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fallacious (sasuke x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> quotes from, The Sun and Her Flowers by Rupi Kaur

“i could be anything

in the world

but I wanted to be his”

I looked outside of my bedroom window watching the man that I loved. Although he was just observing the scenery of the backyard while drinking his chamomile tea I still found his actions interesting.

He was perfect to me. No matter how little or how small his actions were, he still amazed me. I loved how he held a stern visage in front of others but I was the only one who knew how sensitive and emotionally damaged he was. He was strong and not just because the workouts and training he did in order to maintain his role as an avenger, but because he was strong enough to try and work on moving forward from his past.

I join him, sitting by his side and allowing him to rest a hand on my waist to bring me closer. We said nothing to one another while enjoying the beautiful view of nature in our backyard. It was comforting.

"I love you Sasuke." I break the silence not able to contain my emotions any longer. I was like a fangirl whenever we were together, though I'd never admit it out loud. I felt him shift from his original position in order to place a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too."

“you're everywhere

except right here

and it hurts”

[A Month Later]

The clock repeated its well-known tune while I sat in the living room bathed in darkness. I was dressed in nothing but a king-sized, heirloom quality linen, duvet. I was sitting up with my back against the comforting white cushion waiting for you. Your presence was due more than an hour ago but I still waited trying to trust that you'd arrive soon. Light illuminated the room as cars passed by successfully building up my hope only to knock it down. It bothered me to admit that you weren't going to show up. It pained my heart to know I'll be falling asleep alone. I lay on the couch allowing tears to fall as I close my eyes imagining what it'd feel like to be held in your arms.

~

"What were you doing in the living room?" I awake to see your face merely inches from my own. I ignore your question and close my eyes. Yes, you're here now, but it's no longer fun seeing you after waiting multiple hours. I dreaded every second.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, can you?" You laugh pulling my bare body close using your cold hands. I couldn't be upset when you did such things.

"Could you forgive me?" You purposely made your voice softer than it usually was and it worked in your favor.

~

"Where are you going Sasuke?" I sit up and see that you're fully dressed with your keys in hand.

"I..."

"You were just going to have sex with me and then leave? Where are you so eager to head off to?" A sigh escapes from your mouth and you relax your shoulders.

"Don't get sad, you know I have to work. You knew I would be leaving soon."

"Are you not off, on Thursdays?" I turn watching as you adjusted your dark blue tie and grabbed your case.

"I changed my schedule to get more hours so we'd have more money for the future."

"I appreciate the time and effort you put into work but working too much will have a negative effect. Besides we have enough money in our saving accounts so you honestly don't have to keep pushing yourself." There isn't a verbal response instead you kiss my forehead and leave.

“yesterday

the rain tried to imitate my hands

by running down your body

i ripped the sky apart for allowing it

\- jealousy”

There was a fifty percent off sale that I happily attended. I leave the store with its wonderful fragrance stilled wrapped around my own scent that you loved. Nothing crossed my mind as I walked down the street heading to my car until I noticed you standing in front of a small food place.

I smiled and was about to wave in order to gain your attention, but it seemed someone already had it. My smile slowly leaves my face and I get in the car purposely ignoring the fact that you weren't alone. If I didn't acknowledge the scene I would still feel as if you were only mine.

However many questions ran through my mind refusing to let me give you a pass or cover it up with an excuse. My mind was forcing me to think about the situation. Who was she? I never have seen her before and you never mentioned having a girl for a friend, but not that I would mind. You could be friends with anyone you want, I trust that you'd never cross that line. But then again, why would you need to hide her if she's just a friend?

Why are you two at a restaurant? Maybe the two of you were just catching up since she was some past friend that you haven't seen in a while. So why conceal her from me? Was she an old crush? You never mentioned having feelings for anyone back when you were younger. Who is she to you?

_ Hooonk!!! _

I slam my breaks preventing what could've been an accident. Lucky for me the person just drove off instead of exchanging harsh words. Only for my sake, I put the thoughts aside until I reached home.

~

I dial your number into the keypad and call your phone. "Hey, where are you right now?" I tried not to show a hint of how I was truly feeling by using a stoic tone of voice.

"Why?" You sounded as if you were ready to argue and it made me question you and that beautiful girl from earlier.

"I need you to pick up a few things for me, if you don't mind." I was using the same trick I always did when I wanted you to retreat from your current location. You sigh in the phone obviously bothered.

"Weren't you just out at some sale? How come you didn't get it then?"

"Sorry, just forget I asked." I hang up the phone after that sentence just to leave you feeling terrible for being that way, though whether you would care or not was debatable.

“what draws you to her

tell me what you like

so i can practice”

Lately I've been catching the two of you together more often and it was never once my intention, however, the town isn't that big so it's not unexpected. I look into the mirror examining my body and the shape it took. No matter how much I despise the woman you were around and point out her flaws I always remember something, you still gave her what I wanted. Whether or not I feel like she is not good enough, you provided your time to her and not me.

I run my hands through damp hair. Maybe if it stood out like the pink haired girls did, then you'd notice me often. My hands travel from my hair down to my breast and to my waist. Do I have to be her size in order to make you look at me with the same dark lust filled eyes that explored her? I run away from my thoughts when I hear you approaching the room.

"Hey." You carelessly plant a kiss on my forehead and go to the restroom ready to take a relaxing bath like you usually did. These little kisses weren't making me any happier, I wanted more proof that you were still into me.

"Welcome home. How was your day? Did you meet anyone new?" My eyes widen as the question runs from my mouth.

"Um, not really it's all the same people just different situations. Why do you ask?" You take off your clothing ready to cleanse yourself in the already made bath probably washing off her scents.

"Is there a problem with me wanting to know how you are?" To avoid any serious conflict I talk in a cheerful tone that makes you shrug it off.

_ same people, different situations _

_ but how different? _

~

Even though I would have never done this in the past, I pick up your phone while you‘re cooking and typed in the memorized numbers. I try to be quick opening and closing out apps searching for her. I knew she was hiding somewhere in your contacts. I close out the contacts app finding nothing but head to the messages feeling more confident because I knew you always kept them. Scrolling through the list of conversations you had with people, I look for one with an unfamiliar name.

"Sakura" I whisper the name when it pops up on the notification. She texted him. My eyes begin to roll over her words but a pair of hands rush from behind and steals the device. Tightening one arm around my stomach you pull me closer resting your head onto my soft hair. You read the message you received and casually put the device in your pocket.

"Dinners ready."

_ different situations? _

“they leave

and act like it never happened

they come back

and act like they never left

\- ghosts”

"Happy Birthday Love!" You kiss my forehead and present a gift. I unwrapped it seeing a necklace and card. I know that you didn't have to spend your money on me and that the necklace was thousands of dollars, but it was hard appreciating a stale card with cheesy words when you and your new friend sat across from me.

"I hope you enjoy it. I spent hours around the store searching for the right one." My smile was plastic as I held up my hair and allowed you to put the cold jewelry on me. I was uncomfortable with her being here.

"I love it." Why did she need to be apart of this special occasion when you were supposed to be focused on me today? I hold the emerald that was outlined with thin layers of gold to smooth the sharp edges.

"Is something wrong? You seem bothered." I hate that the pink haired woman, Sakura, acting like she cared. She knew she was the thing that was wrong. She is the one making this whole situation more complicated than it needs to be by adding herself to equations. She's not suppose to be here! I slam my hands on the table raising up from my seat. "Sasuke can I talk to you for a minute?" You get up following me into another room that was far from the kitchen. She didn't need to hear our conversation.

"What's the matter?"

"Are you... Does she..." I look away unsure of how to ask the question I've been holding in for quite some time. I didn't want to create an issue between us if it turned out the two of you didn't have anything going on. You place a hand on my shoulder trying to ease my nerves.

"What?" I sighed closing my eyes. Even if I asked it's not like you'd tell me the truth. No one likes being tackled by their lies.

"Is there something going on between you and her... that you aren't telling me about?" An unsettling silence welcomed itself in the room for a few seconds.

"Sakura and I are just very good friends. We grew up together. It's just nice to see her after a few long years."

"Is that all?" I ask wanting to be sure. It would make me feel a lot less negative about their relationship.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I made you feel like this. I would never intentionally make you feel miserable." I'm embraced by your warmth and cologne as you hold me close to your chest.

"Sorry I doubted you."

"Let's go cut the cake." You lead me out the room with our hands entwined into one another. It didn't faze her at all, she just smiled like the relationship was hilarious and I was the joke.

“you ask

if we can still be friends

i explain how a honeybee

does not dream of kissing

the mouth of a flower

and then settle for its leaves

\- i don't need more friends”

Salty tears roll down my cheek as you continue to talk about being cordial whenever we see each other. You place a hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off feeling as if things wouldn't be the same. "I'll see you around, won't I?" I ignore your plans for us since it was pointless.

"You said nothing was going on between you two, but you leave me for her?" I recall when it happened as if it took place yesterday. "How come you didn't just admit it when I asked for the truth? Why carry on faking your feelings if you hated it so much?!" Your face shows me you were searching for an answer although you weren't quite sure of what you should say.

"I wasn't going to break up with you on your birthday, that's harsh and I didn't want to hurt you like that." My face contorts as I listen to the excuse you came up with.

"What about the days or weeks before that Sasuke?! Why'd you wait so late?!" I hit you out of anger but it doesn't hurt.

"You clearly made up your mind when you were taking her out and lying about work." I argue while trying not to break out into heavy sobs once again. "There was no reason, you just enjoyed having me hurt and broken." My head drops into your shirt and I start to cry against my will and being the terrible person you are, you comfort me. It was never supposed to be like this.

"I love you, just not how we first thought I did. I'd love to come around you still." The cries grow louder and I break out of your grip.

"It's not the same! There's no point in you being here if you aren't giving me what I need!" I walk away before I have to see you leave me forever, which was something you said you’d never do. I hear the door shut and fall to the floor laying down. What am I going to do?

“the hummingbirds tell me

you've changed your hair

i tell them i don't care

while listening to them

describe every detail

\- hunger”

I sat in the booth listening to my friends go over your social media account and how they disapproved of your choices.

"Why is he smiling like that, he looks awkward." I watched from the corner of my eye as they scrolled through your pictures and quotes. You were different in more than twenty ways, but seeing your smile is what hurt me the most. You even went as far as having her in your profile picture and biography. I roll my eyes in false annoyance when my friends make a negative comment on your beautiful deep blue hair.

"He should cut his hair like he usually did, it was better with the little spikes." I say staring into my drink. I look up to see Hinata and the others staring at me as if they were confused. My face heats up and I take a sip of the cold beverage. "Or not, I really don't care what he does. It's his body after all, right."

"Hmm, you still care, don't you?" She places a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay if you do."

"You've been together for years so it's natural to still have something lingering behind after that jerk ditched you for Sakura." Tenten added forcibly bending her utensils.

"Maybe you should cool it." Hinata said barely above a whisper as she took the damaged spoon and forks.

"He's not the only one who was wrong!" Ino yelled balling her fist. "Sakura knew you were together but she didn't care!" I know they all meant well and cared for me deeply but I'd prefer them adding on to the pain in a more private area.

"I should be going now. Thank you guys for inviting me here. I appreciate it." I lay my portion of the bill on the table and leave.

“day by day i realize

everything i miss about you

was never there in the first place

\- the person i fell in love with was a mirage”

Seeing you at an event that was hosted by someone I introduced you to was strange. You no longer complained about the hours taken from your work. No matter how many people stared at you, you had no issue displaying the affection developed for her. Although when it was me you were annoyed. When you talked to strangers you maintained a genuine smile and avoided harsh criticism, but in the past, you'd cut the conversations short since you were easily irritated by them. You became an open book and shared your emotions since it was no longer seen as a weakness by you.

There was nothing I was used to seeing. You were renewed and cleansed of your old ways. Maybe you weren't the best thing for me. It seems as if I created a false image of you and hoped that you'd mold into him. Maybe she was better, after all she had you doing things I couldn't get you to do and you looked like you were enjoying this new you.

Trust was hard to give when you started becoming scandalous, but deep down I wonder if it was my delusions that pushed you into her arms. Love that was supposed to be mine, went to her and all your attention followed. I accompanied myself since time with you came by rarely just like your respect. What if you never thought of making a deeper connection with her until I accused you of cheating? What if I was the reason things went terribly wrong?

Then again whenever we were in public you grew bothered when I attached myself to you and that was before she came back into your life. So what made me fall for you? Especially if I was a nuisance. Why did I want you so badly? What did you do that the next person could not? Was it the lust for you or my desperation that made the relationship last as long as it did? Why didn't I find any of these clues or notice the many hints I was given?

Maybe you were right about the two of us not being great together.

The end.


End file.
